The End of the Dream
by Crescent Blue
Summary: A girl dreams up a nightmare. It swallows all who enter it. Is it what they all truly wanted?
1. The End of the Dream

A/N: I've become obsessed with Portrait of Pirate F. A theory has formed now and I have to let it out. I hope that you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Vocaloid! They belong to Crypton, Ltd. and company!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I suppose that you can call me the true villain of this ongoing story. Unwitting children are snatched away from their homes in the real world. Well, it doesn't sound like snatching when I make it sound so magical. An invitation to a world where a kid can be forever young and spry. That's what I tell them.

But it's not true. They may remain spry, but they won't stay young.

All of the Peter Pans have asked me "Why?" at some point before they gave into the madness. Their madness terrorized the lands as every villain would. A new hero would need to be brought in. Not I, the Indian, or the Mermaid are the proper roles to combat the Pirate Captain.

The dream must go on. If it doesn't continue, our world will disappear.

The three of us concocted a plan: We would invite a rebellious human child to our world. Surely he will be the one to keep our world in existence.

But something goes horribly wrong each time. The madness I speak of always takes hold of them. Perhaps it's because some learn that I've told them lies to bring them here. Perhaps it's because they can never return to their home world. Perhaps it's because their human nature is never fully satisfied.

The end of the dream must never happen.

I find the window of my next invitee. A wealthy, seven year old boy with short, navy blue hair.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: The next chapter is on the way. Thanks for reading!


	2. Captain Hook

Looking out the window of my ship at the eternal full moon, I see the sky begin to sparkle. It vaguely reminds me of a time long ago. It's a memory that's just beyond my mind's eye at the moment. So, it appears that my time is almost up. I have no choice but to confront the Peter Pan. It's my role in Neverland after all. I will fulfill it.

After staying in Neverland for so long, I began to long for something that I lacked. I began to long for a world that I left behind. I cannot remember where it was that I came from though. The ache and yearning for the long, lost place drove me insane.

I finish writing what is likely my final journal entry. I've written about a boy named "Peter Pan" and his journeys in Neverland. For some strange reason, I can never envision his face.

I steer my ship towards the Isles where I hear the laughter of the boy, Fairy, Mermaid and Indian.

My dream is about to end and his will begin.

* * *

I lie on the ship's deck trembling in pain and bleeding from the many sword wounds I've earned. I stare at the blonde-haired boy donning a familiar green garb in horror. It is not his hardened gaze that I am terrified of. My memories came flooding back to me.

An innocent, immature child being lured into Neverland by a Fairy. It was me. The boy that I could barely remember in my journal was me. I was the last Peter Pan.

I close my eyes and smile sadly. This poor child. His fate will be mine. The same for the boy after him still. I know that this Peter Pan will find my former lair eventually. He has a ruthless fire that I hadn't possessed. I hope that he will find my final memento.

I barely feel myself being tossed overboard. The cold, salty waters envelope me as I hear the cheers of the victors.

At long last, I remembered the place where my true home resided. I thank my mother and father for always taking care of me even when I didn't understand their motives. I'm sorry that I ran away from them.

I am free now though...I hope my parents and I can meet again one day...

o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: I can't get over how sad, but yet at-peace Kaito seemed at the end. Anyway, thanks for reading so far!


	3. Peter Pan

A dream world meant just for me. That's what I was promised.

I sang with beautiful mermaids, camped with Indians, and explored this magical place that was infinitely better than the real world. Who else can say that they took a nap with huge tigers and can fly around? No one else that's who.

But there's someone trying to spoil my fun. A pirate. And an adult at that. He was terrorizing my dream world and my friends. Of course I had to stop him!

I was a little worried at first because I never knew how to fight even back at my old home. But somehow, I was holding my own against an adult pirate. I took him down quite easily. He looked shocked at his defeat, but it seemed like he wasn't looking at me though. He seemed lost in his own world as he was dying.

I was expecting him to curse me and vow that he'll have his revenge from the grave or something crazy like that. That's what bad guys usually do when they lose. But he just smiled at me. Almost as if he wanted to cry, but couldn't.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't unnerved.

The Fairy urged me to finish him. She was right. I'm the great hero after all, but somehow, it didn't seem right.

I miraculously picked him up by his collar and tossed him overboard. I could've sworn I heard him say "Thank you." as he toppled over.

I pushed those icky feelings aside as my friends cheered my victory. Whatever. He was the bad guy and got what he deserved. He was going crazy at the thought of his death. I guess anyone would be.

In any case, the heroes always win. I won and Neverland loved me and only me.

o-o-o-o-o-o

I stayed with the Mermaid and the Indian living in peace. Neverland was still fun, but something was slowly seeping into my soul. Something was off. I don't want to believe it though.

It's almost as if it's too perfect. It felt as if it's all planned somehow. It's getting boring. Maybe it's just me.

I noticed that when I sleep, I can't get his sad smile out of my mind. What's the meaning of it?

I was chilling in a large pine tree that I loved climbing. The Fairy resting happily on my shoulder. When the villain's defeated, the story ends, right?

That fallen pirate ship is always in my view no matter where I go in Neverland. It's always there in the distance. Is it calling me?

The Fairy stares at me with concern. She asks is this not enough?

My boredom now squashed, I leave the pine tree behind and make my way to the pirate ship.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Fairy follows me like a shadow. I was beginning to think that her constant company was bit strange. Yes, she invited me to Neverland, but this was my dream world. It's not like I need an escort.

A tiny thought of '_Maybe she's trying to keep you from_ _something_.' creeped up. I wanted to ignore it, but it had seeded itself in my mind. The Fairy was eager to explore every other place in Neverland with me, but the pirate ship is off limits now?

Even now, she pulled on the back of my collar to try and stop me. I swung my arm backwards to push her off. I came here to avoid being scolded. I wouldn't have it then and especially not now.

I can see her shocked expression in a mirror. Too bad. I slam the door behind me.

I make my way towards the dead pirate's personal chambers.

His chambers are littered with gold coins and diamonds. In a land of perfection, why would one need money and jewels?

I find myself staring at a navy blue, leather book sitting on his desk.

I chuckle a little bit. What could a bad guy be writing about? Probably his dreams of conquering the world or something like that.

I open the book to the first page and realize that it's not a novel of any kind. It's a journal!

Sweet! I get to discover the bad guy's secrets!

I begin to read.

"_On such a silent night, opening the window. Wishing the ticking of the clock would put you right to sleep. On such a night you'll be visited by a pixie. Taken to Neverland, where dreams never end…."_

A picture begins to magically etch itself onto the next page. It's of a blue-haired boy being approached by the same Fairy. He sang with the same Mermaid and camped with the same Indian.

Wait! But he's the Pirate who died! How was he Peter Pan too?!

Another horrible realization hits me. This is the same story that I'm living!

My fingers tremble and I drop the book to the floor. I now know why the Pirate smiled. I also know why the Fairy has been my shadow this entire time.

It was then that I noticed a hovering gold light to my left.

I feel myself becoming angry. I'm angrier than I ever was before. Not even my parents did anything this bad!

I grab the Fairy in my hands. I want to crush her. But I don't know if magical beings can be killed. I noticed a glass box on a dresser and threw her inside. She thrashed inside the box, but was too weak to escape. At least she won't drag anyone else into this lie.

As for me, I'm leaving this farce behind. I run all the way back to the cliff where I first landed here. I look up into the night sky. The eternal full moon is the entrance and I assume that it's also the exit.

I take a running start and leap towards the sky. Something is wrong. I feel myself falling towards the ocean below.

Almost too perfectly, the Mermaid uses her water magic to catch me. She asks me if there any problems.

I stare at her in amazement. They've all asked me that periodically. It's almost as if they're trying to protect something and it's all based on my comfort.

I respond with at callous "Yes," and stalk off to find the Indian in an attempt to assuage my fears. She only ascertained my fears.

This reality is disgusting.

Only children can fly here. I'm no longer so young anymore.

I never realized how fast that I grew up here. It's only been several months and I'm now an adult. There's nothing fun here anymore. I always wanted to be a doctor when I grew up. I can't do that now. I won't ever be able to achieve my true dream.

For months, I struggled with myself. I wanted to run away from this dream. I searched all over Neverland for some type of alternate escape route. It was useless.

I climb back into my pine tree.

This is someone's doing. Someone must answer for the pain, the tears, and the lives destroyed here.

I once again make my way back to the pirate ship that once housed the fallen Pirate.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I enter the blue-haired Pirate's dressing quarters. I find pirate get-ups of many colors. I bet that they planned for a countless number of Pirates to appear.

I choose the burgundy set with white pants.

I noticed that the Fairy is no longer contained in the glass box. In fact, it is shattered.

No matter. I will draw her out. I will do so by destroying the lie that she created.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Indian comes to my rescue and shatters the glass box once I am freed. We look at each other in understanding.

This Peter Pan is a failure. I know what I must do. Another must be summoned.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I will avenge the ones who came before. I bow in front of the Portrait of the Blue Pirate.

I don't care about the death and ruin that I've wrought. These people are fake just as this world is.

On the empty deck of our ship, I notice a glow of gold light above me. The look on her face is unreadable. It is neither vicious, disappointed, nor sad. I smirk at her. She flies up into the moon.

I notice the sky begin to sparkle.

Little does she know that I am not seeking Peter Pan's head. It is hers. I wouldn't have been dragged here if it weren't for her. Perhaps I am also to blame, but there's little point in soul-searching now.

I understand the game now. We Pirates are the villains because we risk destroying the "Dream". Whether for fun, revenge, or betrayal, Neverland is always under threat by us.

So, they seek out a "hero" to stop us.

A moment of sadness hits me. The Blue Pirate's final "Thank you." rings in my head. "You're welcome." I reply. I wish that there was a better way to save you.

But rest easy, my friend.

I look up into the sparkling sky. I may not be the one to end it. I may be just another victim in the end.

But the truth will eventually win. It always does. My friend's journal began the downward spiral.

I look up defiantly to the eternal full moon and raise my arms in welcome.

Welcome to Neverland. You won't enjoy your stay here.

A girl with teal hair watches unnoticed as the new Peter Pan is brought to Neverland...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Gosh, the Portrait of Pirate F is so sad! It's like a vocal dissonance considering the happy melody.

I had to try and get into every character's thoughts. There's one chapter left! It's my theory on the true villain. Thanks for reading!


	4. Wendy

_I watch the sparkling night sky as a new Peter Pan arrives. A young boy with long purple hair. The Blonde Pirate is driven by a righteous, but ruthless fury instead of a solemn rage like the Blue Pirate was. I can only stare in sad silence at the mess that I've made…._

I was an innocent little girl back then. My parents had both died when I was six years old. I was raised in an orphanage with children who were strangers to me.

None of them befriended me. I was too quiet and strange for them. I was in my own little world dreaming of happiness.

I created three imaginary friends. A Fairy, a Mermaid, and an Indian. I would always sneak outside to the lake at night and play with them.

The Indian had a huge, friendly tiger that I'd pet and ride on. I sang with the Mermaid. I'd tell jokes with the Fairy. They were the only escape from my horrible reality.

Months passed and I was wondering when my living nightmare would end. I wanted to create a world where I can live forever in happiness. A place with music, beauty, and adventure. A place that could never exist in the real world. Neverland. I'd call my dream world, Neverland!

The Fairy came up with an idea. "I'll take us there! We'll be forever happy in Neverland!"

I asked her how that was possible when it was a place that I imagined. It couldn't possibly be real.

"Did you forget that you also imagined us and we're right in front of you!"

It sounded logical to me, so I agreed. The Fairy grabbed my finger and we all began to be transported into another world. The world that I invented.

It was beautiful. An enormous teal ocean, a crystal blue sky, forests, islands, lagoons, waterfalls, and mountains. A bright, cheerful sun greeted me. If the sun was this beautiful, I couldn't wait to see the moon. I wish it was always a full moon too! There were even little houses where I could live in!

No dark, damp orphanages with cruel, impatient headmasters. The trees were so pretty. Delicious food, no worries about money here, I could hear music playing, and it's all just for me and my friends! I can also fly like the Fairy too!

Neverland is simply amazing!

The four of us lived in perfect peace. I couldn't be happier.

However, I couldn't control my thoughts and memories. I dreamed of my parents. My father would always tell me pirate stories for fun. He'd imitate their speech patterns and pretend to sword fight with me.

My mother would sing songs with me. One of my aunts would joke around. Another aunt had a chubby cat named "Tiger".

I realized that my imaginary friends were derived from my beloved family.

I went to sleep that night dreaming of the pirate stories my father told.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning I awoke to explosions and utter chaos. What could've happened?! Neverland is peaceful!

I look towards the sound of the commotion. A pirate ship firing cannonballs at a village!

It took a short while, but I remembered what the Fairy told me. "_Did you forget that you imagined us?_"

My dream! I created the pirate ship!

No one in my paradise knows how to battle. If this pirate is allowed to continue with his wrath, my dream will become a nightmare.

We need some hero to come to our rescue.

My friends come to my aid and we hide from the destruction inside a cave.

"There are no heroes here, Wendy!" the Fairy alerted me to a grave error in this supposed world of perfection.

"What can we do?" the Mermaid cried lamenting her beloved ocean waters being ruined with ash and her fellow sea-folk being poisoned with the soot.

The Indian worried dearly for her burning forests and the animals that fled and hid in terror.

I remembered my father's story once again. The hero was named Peter Pan. I always played Peter Pan. It seemed like it was up to me to defeat the Pirate to protect my fantasy. I brought him into this world and I can take him back out.

The Indian fashioned a bow and arrow for me. The Fairy provided me with the proper battle attire. Unfortunately, the Mermaid couldn't use her water magic with the oceans being so soiled as it were.

I made my way to the battlefield shaking in my boots. I've never fought anyone in my life. But I had to grow up and stand up to this madness.

I confronted the Pirate King at last. This was it. I had my bow and arrow, he had his sword. We charged.

I apparently wasn't as inept in battle as I thought. I had felled the evil beast. Neverland was safe again.

Like the magical place that Neverland was, all of the damage caused by the Pirate King began to heal itself.

I couldn't believe my eyes, but I wasn't complaining.

My friends and I hugged each other for we were all safe again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Many years passed in Neverland and as those years passed, I began changing mentally. I began to wonder how much the real world has changed if at all. My imaginary world and friends didn't seem so magical anymore. I didn't hate them, but I wanted other things to do for entertainment. I figured that dreaming of pirates and other dangerous scenes would not bode well for Neverland.

I was also growing up physically.

I went to see my imaginary friends to see if they knew what to do, but something disconcerting awaited me.

They wouldn't acknowledge me! It was like I didn't exist anymore!

"Wendy has outgrown the Dream." the Fairy cryptically intoned to the Mermaid and the Indian.

"She is no longer here with us." the Mermaid said sadly.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was standing in front of them! How can they not see or hear me?!

I ran back to my cottage and found that I can no longer interact with anything there. My hands phased through everything I tried to touch.

I didn't understand it. I wanted out.

I ran to the cliff where I first landed here. I took a leap towards the eternal full moon. Instead of flying, I fell. There was no one to catch me.

Miraculously, I wasn't injured due to the ghostly state that I was in and landed on the ground and not through it.

I can't escape Neverland! It's impossible! I created it. Why won't it obey me?

I again remembered what the Fairy said: "_Wendy has outgrown the Dream._"

I grew up.

I returned to my former friends to observe their scheming.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I was horrified.

With no one to interact with, Neverland began to slowly disintegrate. Dark clouds began to form, the trees wilted, oceans got lower, the animal life began to fade away.

It's all because I grew up!

The Fairy, Mermaid, and Indian concocted a plan. They would invite another child here to keep Neverland alive.

I want to scream that they're not real to begin with. Dreams are supposed to end! No matter how good they may be, dreams end eventually.

It's no use.

I realize a harsh truth: Neverland should've never existed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Neverland began to heal itself again.

They invited a blue-haired boy to Neverland. They named him "Peter Pan" even though there was no Pirate to combat this time around.

From my perspective, he was a sweet child. He was afraid because his father had fallen ill and his mother uncharacteristically yelled at him for something frivolous.

Even though I hadn't known this poor boy, I could tell that his parents loved him dearly and hadn't meant to frighten him so. But he was a young boy of six years old. He didn't understand that.

I probably would've done the same if my mom yelled at me like that. I found myself shedding a little tear at the thought of them.

I realized how cruel I made the Fairy. Tearing a child away from his family over something that he'll develop out of naturally with time.

I watched his progress in Neverland. He seemed to truly enjoy himself. With no pirate or monster attacks, it seemed as if he'd do well. I just wish that he'd get over his fear and go home where he belonged while he still could.

Alas, my dread was proven right. He aged. When you age here, the magic fades away.

I began to notice something odd. Why did we grow up so fast here? It was only a few months and the boy was already eleven years old. Once he reached age sixteen, he'd be trapped here.

'Please return home, Kaito.'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I noted that Kaito began to look longingly at the full moon. I also began to wonder why he never spoke of his previous life like he did when he was younger.

I walked back to the lagoon where the Fairy, Mermaid, and Indian typically conversed. Maybe they'd let the reason slip out.

It was almost as if they read my mind.

"We couldn't risk him disappearing too like Wendy did. She disappeared because she wasn't happy here anymore."

"It's because of the real world. Wendy thought of the real world. Reality will destroy this world."

"Let's erase his memories of his home-world."

"But that's not going to stop him from growing up."

"I know that. We'll just bring another child here when that happens."

My eyes widened. They couldn't do that! That's kidnapping! I never even thought of harming people intentionally like that! Where are they getting these callous ideas from?

….It's because they believe that they're real…

I rush back to Kaito and monitor him. I can't interact with him like I want to so badly. The Fairy has never left his side. She guides him almost as if he's a dog. Telling him what to do and what not to do.

She's trying her best to keep him interested in Neverland. But it's not working. He's losing interest like I did. I expected him to fade away like I did, but since he didn't create Neverland, that won't happen.

How did my dream become such a horrid place as this?

Kaito becomes more and more despondent. He knows there's something wrong, but he can't place it.

He makes his way to the pirate ship that once terrorized Neverland during my first days here.

I follow him to see what he has in mind.

The Pirate that I defeated was a generic character. He had no history that I know of.

Kaito rustles through the black-haired Pirate's belongings.

I hear him utter terrible words. "There's something wrong here. Why can't I remember my past?"

He spent several more days in the pirate ship lounging and thinking. He could never discover any answers to his questions.

"I'll make a new life. Since I have no memories, I'll make new ones."

He dons a navy blue pirate get-up.

The revival of the Pirate King respawns his pirate subjects.

"This world is a farce. But I cannot return to that distant, forgotten world where I know I belong. Perhaps if I mess it up enough, it will end."

The Fairy and I look at Kaito in horror. The Fairy never expected their new Master to turn on them like this. I never expected things to take this kind of route.

I can do nothing to stop the events.

I return to watch the Fairy, Mermaid, and the Indian converse.

"We need a hero to stop the Pirate!"

"I'll bring someone new here. They'll stop him! Surely they'll be the one to save Neverland!"

I cry knowing that I can do nothing to stop this.

The sky sparkles as the Fairy brings in a young blonde boy of eight years old. His real world name is Len.

He's a bratty thing. Arrogant, rebellious, and spoiled. He hates responsibility and wants to play all day.

Soon, I'm seeing a pattern.

The boy, who the three also named "Peter Pan", enjoyed himself just as Kaito did. Perhaps they realized that erasing the kid's memory wouldn't work, so renaming him entirely was another tactic.

Things were fine until Kaito confronted Len.

Len attacked Kaito with such ruthlessness that it was shocking. This boy has a problem with authority figures. Kaito likely represented adulthood, the thing that Len came here to avoid.

I watch the battle from the shore.

Len was victorious, but I wasn't cheering for him. I was crying because dear, sweet Kaito is now dead. This world corrupted him.

I couldn't watch anymore. I retreat back into my now useless cottage.

I lose track of Len and the three that I created.

It wasn't until I heard a scuffle outside of my cottage that I paid any attention to the events at hand.

Len is now an adult and the Pirate King.

I catch his brief, sad frown and I raised an eyebrow. What was that about?

I don't have time to contemplate it as I see the Fairy fly once again into the moon.

I fall to my knees. No, not again. Please no, not again…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The long purple-haired boy loved Neverland like all of the others. But something happened that I never expected to see.

He began getting bored early. More importantly, he began getting bored while he could still fly!

I pray to whoever and whatever will listen.

Gakupo looked up at the eternal full moon. He leaped up into the air and flew into the moon.

I can't tell what happened next. But his maturity broke the cycle.

There is no story without a hero.

The Pirate King Len had no "enemy" to fight, but strangely enough, he never focused his efforts on Peter Pan. He hunted for the Fairy whom he believed to be the true enemy. That was not how the story usually went.

If only I can figure out what caused this change.

Pirate King Len held a book in his hands as he sat atop his pirate ship deck. It was blue and made of leather.

He held it open and I was able to read some of it.

Kaito's journal!

Len was adding his own entries into it!

He spoke of how the fallen blue Pirate inspired him.

Kaito's forlorn feelings are what tore the proverbial seams apart.

It was now a waiting game.

And just like before, Neverland began to fall apart.

The destruction that I once lamented over brought me such joy!

The Fairy, the Mermaid, and the Indian fretted. The Fairy could no longer enter the moon.

Pirate King Len stood on the edge of the deck and smiled a genuine smile clutching Kaito's journal to his chest.

"You've done it, my friend!" I heard him cheer.

Neverland begins to fade into white.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: The end…..of the fourth chapter. I'm trying to figure out how to end this and tie things up. I can't promise anything, so this might be the final chapter if I can't come up with anything.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
